Girls Will Be Girls
by Aelia Weasley
Summary: Hr/G Femslash It's my very first attempt at femslash and in fact, my first attempt at something so completely AU. I hope you don't mind me sharing your Christmas present, Kicka ;)


**This is AU Hr/G smut and _only_ AU HR/G smut. You've been warned.**

**Hope you don't mind me sharing your Christmas present, Kicka ;)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ginny lay in bed wide awake. She stared at the canopy of the four-poster bed she was temporarily sharing with Hermione. Hogwarts Castle was nearly fully restored and it was packed to the absolute brim with students. The new First Years and returning students were uncomfortably cramped into close quarters. So many had gone into hiding with the sanctions against Muggleborns and Half-Bloods, there was hardly room for them all when they came back to school after the end of the war. Ginny and Hermione weren't the only girls sharing beds until additional space could be made but Ginny was the only one awake at that late hour.

Her face drifted to her left and she watched Hermione sleep. Ginny knew it was wrong to have a crush on her brother's girlfriend, but she couldn't help it. She thought Hermione was the most beautiful girl she'd ever clapped eyes on. She also felt guilty on Harry's account. He had been so sweet to her over the past summer. They made up for a lot of lost time and when they finally made love, it was fantastic. Harry was inexperienced, but eager to learn anything and everything Ginny could teach him. She expected him to be angry that she had already lost her virginity to Dean Thomas but outwardly at least, Harry wasn't upset. She discovered he was a very fast learner (although he confessed to taking a few reluctantly given pointers from Ron and George).

As deeply as she cared for Harry, Ginny's crush on Hermione was as strong as ever. They'd shared a room on numerous occasions already, but this was different; they were in the same bed. When she'd switch sides in her sleep, Hermione's smooth bare leg had rubbed against Ginny's. Several times Hermione had actually cuddled into Ginny, wrapping an arm around her. Ginny tried hard to convince herself that Hermione must have been dreaming of Ron whenever she did that. Ginny loved how her friend's lips pouted out slightly in her sleep. Traces of the strawberry lip gloss she always wore still lingered. Ginny moved a little closer to Hermione to listen to her breathe and to smell the sweet strawberry scent on her lips.

Ginny's face was mere millimeters from Hermione's when she woke. Ginny jumped slightly- embarrassed to be caught watching, but Hermione just smiled sleepily.

"You ok, Ginny?" She said yawning.

"Yeah, just a little insomnia is all." Ginny said and rolled onto her opposite side. _Stupid girl_ she thought to herself. _L__earn to be more fucking subtle._

Ginny nearly leapt out of her skin when she felt Hermione shift her body into her back. Hermione's hand came around her waist and rested on her stomach. The breath stopped in Ginny's lungs when she felt Hermione nuzzle into her hair.

"You were staring at me again, Ginny." Hermione whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ginny replied quietly.

"You don't have to be sorry." Hermione said sweetly pulling Ginny closer. "I kind of like it."

That sentence rang in Ginny's ears louder than Madame Hooch's whistle.

"You do?"

"Mm-hmm." Hermione playfully nipped Ginny's earlobe.

Ginny felt her nipples go hard against the loose t-shirt she was wearing. She also felt a jolt to the soft, wet spot between her legs that she always felt when she was near Hermione.

"What about my brother?" Ginny asked, flipping over to face Hermione. They were silent a few moments until Hermione pressed her forehead to Ginny's.

"Ron isn't here. You are."

"So, one Weasley is as good as another?" Ginny said, sounding a little hurt.

"Don't be mean, Ginny." Hermione scolded. She raised her hand to Ginny's cheek. "I love him. But right now…I want you."

Hermione pulled Ginny's face to hers and kissed her hard. Ginny eagerly returned Hermione's kiss and moaned when she felt Hermione's tongue push past her teeth into her mouth. She greedily sucked on her tongue while Hermione reached up under Ginny's t-shirt.

Hermione cupped Ginny's large breasts and pinched her hard nipples, making Ginny yelp softly. She put her arms around Hermione's waist and held her in place while they continued to kiss. In a moment of passionate enthusiasm, Ginny raised her leg over Hermione's hip.

Hermione ran her hand from Ginny's knee to her thigh to her arse and squeezed. Hermione then let her hand drift across her arse and rubbed Ginny's core over her thin pyjama shorts.

"Oooh…" Ginny whispered.

"Feel nice?" Hermione asked, still teasing Ginny with friction between her legs. Ginny nodded.

Hermione smirked and pushed away from Ginny and sat up in bed with a devilish giggle. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the other beds in the room, soft snoring emanated from most of them, indicating all of the other girls were asleep. She pulled her wand out from under her pillow and waved it, shutting the curtains around the bed. With her wand still raised, she turned to Ginny.

"Muffliato or no?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side, questioning.

"Up to you. Do you want them to hear or not?" Hermione said, smirking again. Ginny smiled wide and pulled her top over her head.

"Let them hear." Ginny answered, kneeling up and grabbing Hermione's face with her hands and pressing their mouths together.

"Good answer." Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear as she thrust her hand into Ginny's pyjama bottoms. She found Ginny's hot, wet center straightaway and buried her middle finger inside before Ginny could protest (not that she would). Ginny's back arched and she moaned, grabbing at her heavy breast.

Hermione pulled her hand out and Ginny was transfixed watching Hermione lick her juices off her hand. Ginny flopped back down on the bed and pulled her pyjamas off. Hermione smiled and bit her lower lip at the sight of Ginny's naked lower half. She pulled her own pyjama top off and straddled Ginny's knees.

Leaning forward, she pushed Ginny's breasts together and nipped at her soft flesh, kneading them roughly. Ginny arched her back again and moaned a little louder with each new bite Hermione placed on her.

"I love your tits, Gin. Wish mine looked like this." Hermione said, taking Ginny's left nipple into her mouth and sucking on it.

Hermione kissed down Ginny's stomach and shifted her body down until she was laying on her stomach staring into Ginny's quivering folds. The scent of Ginny's sex filled the space and made Hermione's mouth water.

She used her fingers to delicately spread Ginny open and Hermione moaned to see the pink skin slick in anticipation.

Ginny leaned up on her elbows and moaned loudly as Hermione leaned her mouth into her and licked her from the bottom to the top with a pointed tongue. Her thighs quaked on either side of Hermione's face. It took Harry ages to build up that technique; Ginny wondered briefly where Hermione learned how to do it.

"Tastes just as good as I hoped." Hermione whispered before leaning in again and placing soft lips to Ginny's swollen skin.

Ginny's entire body was buzzing with lust as Hermione continued. She fisted the sheets when Hermione thrust two fingers into her without warning. Hermione felt Ginny clamp down on her fingers.

"Oooh _fuck_." Ginny moaned.

"Language, Ginny." Hermione teased, squeezing her thighs together, it would be her turn soon enough.

She kept sliding her fingers in and out of Ginny as she centered her attention to her clit, which by then was practically a raw nerve ending that sent surge after surge of electricity throughout Ginny's body.

Hermione's long wavy hair tickled Ginny's sensitive inner thighs and she repeatedly bucked her hips up against Hermione's tongue as she felt her orgasm approaching. Ginny reached down with one hand and grabbed a fistful of Hermione's locks and yanked roughly when her muscles began contracting and the wave hit her like a bludger to her womb.

Hermione hummed into Ginny's pussy when she heard her coming and pumped her fingers in and out faster, making Ginny come completely undone.

Ginny's moans were loud enough that they might have woken all of the other girls in the Gryffindor dorm. When Hermione was satisfied with the amount of noise she'd gotten out of her boyfriend's little sister she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before pushing herself up on the bed to lay next to Ginny.

Ginny watched Hermione pull her hair back and saw the residue of herself on Hermione's mouth.

"That was…" Ginny sighed.

"Only the beginning." Hermione finished her sentence. "We aren't going to see the boys until Christmas. This can be our little secret." Ginny grinned.

Ginny crawled on top of Hermione, tasting her pussy on her friend's mouth with every kiss. Hermione pushed her pyjama bottoms off. As soon as they were past her knees, Ginny's fingers were working little circles around Hermione's clit, making her hips buck.

"Fuck, yes!" Hermione cried out. Ginny clamped her mouth on Hermione's nipple and sucked it into her mouth, giving it a firm bite before releasing it.

Ginny continued tracing circles with her fingers, feeling Hermione getting wetter with every motion.

"You ready for more?" Ginny asked in a low voice. Hermione moaned her reply and spread her legs open. Ginny grinned and slid down the bed. She groaned to see how wet Hermione was. Her short brown curls were shaved into a thin line. Ginny dipped her tongue into Hermione's folds.

"Fuck. That feels so good." Hermione said.

Ginny dug her nails into Hermione's hips as she bent her knees and pressed her lips and tongue into her. Ginny centered her attention onto Hermione's hard little clit and felt her legs shake.

"Yes, like that mmmm." Hermione moaned, arching her back.

Ginny hummed into Hermione, the buzzing sensation drove Hermione over the edge. She grabbed Ginny's hair and gyrated her hips into Ginny's tongue while she came wildly.

Ginny eagerly lapped up every drop of Hermione that she could, never wanting that sweet taste to go away.

As her breathing slowed, Ginny bit Hermione's inner thigh and placed a soft kiss on the barely visible teeth marks.

Ginny got back up in bed next to Hermione and they kissed deeply.

"This is going to be a good year." Ginny teased.

"Give me five minutes and I'll want more." Hermione said.


End file.
